transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Saint Vitus
Saint Vitus is an Archaicon from the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Overview Saint Vitus is, and has always been, a madman - even without the unhinging influence of Misanthropy and the rest of the Archaicons. Time and his dramatic reshaping at the hands of Unicron have done little to change his mind, and for at least tens of thousands of years, he has suffered simultaneously from the equivalents to both God and inferiority complexes - understandably leaving his mind in tatters. Origin Before meeting Misanthropy, Saint Vitus was a power hungry and immensely avaricious renegade, who called no faction his own. Instead, he travelled from galaxy to galaxy, descending upon antediluvian planets and deceiving the populace in order to gain what resources he could. On the world of Golgothan IV, which had advanced to the point of harnessing nuclear fusion bombs, he united the two warring nations that inhabited each of the two super continents, joining the world’s peoples into one nation. However, his only reason for this was to trick them into handing over their stockpiles of thermonuclear warheads without any cost to himself. Upon leaving, he killed both of the national leaders, framing the other side each time, so as to continue the war he had stopped. On Triplex Phall, a highly advanced industrial world, he claimed to be the Machine-God worshipped by the engineer-priests of the great forge-cities. Under this guise, he commanded that he be paid tributes each month, consisting of large amounts of adamantium, an almost impenetrable and incorruptible metal found abundantly within the planet’s crust. After bleeding the mines dry of all traces of this wonder-metal, he left, priceless cargo in tow, and launched several of his recently acquired warheads at the main cities, completely killing the economy he had already crippled, and reducing the world to little less than a barren husk where the humanoid population had to dig miles down just to reach water. And on a then-highly technologically advanced world in the vicinity of the RDD-held planet of Jupiter, he launched a reign of terror, scaring the population into handing over to him vital schematics and plans for bipedal tanks, a method for launching warheads by rail-guns, and a biological virus that targets only specific individuals based on genetic code. After this, he pumped clouds of pure hydrogen gas into the planet’s atmosphere, and ignited it, causing a cataclysmic flood which drowned almost all the globes inhabitants. Millennia later, he returned, and using one of the human citizens as a go-between, sold all of these plans and more to various governments across the planet, starting a massive arms race which will at any time erupt in nuclear world war. A New Idol It was on this world that Saint Vitus met Misanthropy, who had also taken to tricking rustic species into worshipping him. It was after the planet had become home to the Autobots, and so the inhabitants not only knew of their presence, but with the Autobots aiding them, they believed they had nothing to fear. Misanthropy was enraged at this show of defiance, and single-handedly captured several vicious alien species to bring to this rebellious world, hoping to re-instil the fear that worked to his advantage. Obtaining one of the ‘King Nautili’ of Samoson was his first target, and he brought several of the massive cephalopodan beasts to the oceans of Earth, which tied in eerily with the legends of the Kraken of which the inhabitants spoke. Saint Vitus was impressed with this ingenuity, and aided Misanthropy on a number of occasions. However, the Autobot presence was too domineering, and both of these mavericks soon realised that fear would not master these people. Instead, they went to war. The headquarters of the Autobots, the so-called ‘Autobot City’, had recently been attacked and devastated by Megatron’s Decepticon army, and was an easy target for the two warriors. Stealth and Misanthropy's powerful abilities, given to him by his god, Unicron, allowed the pair to reap a considerable number of deaths within the shattered city, and the surviving civilians soon came to be terrified of the ‘Lurking Fear’, as the threat was soon named. Eventually, however, duty called, and Misanthropy had to leave, for Unicron had grown tired of his small-scale games, no matter how effective they were. Saint Vitus, awed by the sheer immensity of what he had seen Misanthropy accomplish in his time with him, wished to meet this ‘Unicron’, and share in the power he had given Misanthropy. His wish was to be granted, and Saint Vitus was the first of Misanthropy’s minions, and one of the very few to be personally reshaped by Unicron. He was made larger, stronger, faster and more terrifying to behold, and his power increased exponentially. He was given command of Misanthropy’s flagship, World's End, and was bestowed with the ranks of Lord Admiral, and Naval and Aerospace Commander. Later Activities To this day, he still continues to trick and extort small, undeveloped planets for all the resources he can get, and has become a steadfast friend of Manhattan Project - Saint Vitus can obtain all the technology and weaponry that Manhattan Project wants, and Manhattan Project, in turn, continually upgrades Saint Vitus’ weaponry and technology. However, it is rumoured that there has been one world whose populace Saint Vitus could not deceive - that of Tyran. The Tyranid aliens follow no gods, nor idols - not even their own thoughts. They are bound to one ‘Hive Mind’, and think only as one being. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, Misanthropy seems to have struck a bargain with them, and several of their ‘hive fleets’ follow his armada wherever he goes, devouring all life that stands before the maniacal leader - all thanks to Saint Vitus stumbling upon their existence, a fact of which he is immensely proud. Death Saint Vitus finally met his match in the defence of the Fortress of Solitude. Having invoked the ire of Dynamax, leader of the coalition of warbands known as the RDD, the Archaicons holed up in their citadel with what precious few allies they had left, and prepared to weather the coming storm. Within days, a fleet of Decepticon starships was spotted making its way to the gaseous planet, headed by the Lightning Saix, flagship of the Eisen Dragoons, a unit heavily involved with the RDD. Although the Fortress of Solitude is considered incredibly difficult to besiege, no citadel is impregnable, and the Eisen Dragoons were able to storm the fabled floating stronghold, assisted by several squads of soldiers in the employ of Dynamax. The collected defenders were ready for them, however, and several attackers were slaughtered by the tripwire defences set up by Manhattan Project. This was not enough, however, to repel the attackers, and the onslaught continued, more and more troops loyal to Dynamax pouring into the Fortress of Solitude. Misanthropy ordered his allies to flee, using the meagre but sufficient fleet housed in the Fortress' starport, whilst the Archiacons would sell their lives dearly to buy time. Saint Vitus, seeing his comrades in such mortal danger, realised that Unicron had given him the opportunity to atone for his past transgressions, sacrificing himself to save his companions. Protecting the doorway to the spaceport, he stalled for as much time as possible, until all of the retreating allies had boarded their escape craft. Collapsing the frame around the doorway, he transformed to his fighter-jet alternate mode and took off down the narrow corridor towards this thronging attackers. The cramped confines filled with the conflagration of his exhausts, as he rained cleansing fire upon the wave of grunts, who realised all too late that Saint Vitus had no intention of stopping his charge. No body was recovered after the violent explosion that marked Saint Vitus' death, only fragments and the shattered remains of his right hand. Once the Fortress of Solitude had been successfully defended, these relics were interred in the crypts on its lowest levels, marking the last resting place of one of the Archaicons' longest-standing members. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males